youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
I3orje
i3orje is a Swedish YouTuber who makes AMV's and AMV Tutorials; with the tutorials he demonstrates everything with Adobe Premiere Pro, Adobe After Effects, and Adobe Photoshop. He also has a Patreon. Animation Used in AMV's Anime Used in AMV's #Tales of Zesteria #A Certain Scientific Railgun #A Certain Magical Index #Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress #Erased #Nagi no Asukara #Gate #Sword Art Online #Charlotte #Fate/Zero #Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works #The Fruit of Grisaia #Kantai Collection: KanColle #Sora no Method #Black Bullet #Kyoukai no Kanata #Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! #Little Busters American Animations Used in AMV's #RWBY Music #Phaera - A Shade of Light (i3orje AMV Mix) #TheFatRat - Monody (feat. Laura Brehm) (i3orje AMV Mix) #Miku V3 - Unhappy Refrain (Cover) #Miku V3 - Fubuki (Piano Cover/Kantai Collection ED) #Swordland (Main Theme) - Sword Art Online OST (Classical Cover) #Miku V3 ENGLISH - Fish STicks (Techno/dance) (3,000 SUBS!!) #Original Contest Maika - Bad Breakup #Miku V3 Ray - Ebb and Flow (Cover) (Nagi no Asukara OP2 TV Size) #Hatsune Miku v3 - Bring it Back #Little Busters! Soundtrack - Lamplight (i3orje Remix) #3 Hatsune Miku & SeeU Kina no Kaori - Ai no Shiren! #RWBY - Red Like Roses (Piano Cover feat. Hatsune Miku #Miku V3 Earthmind - Energy (Vividred Operation OP) Piano Cover #Miku Sister's Noise (Piano Remix) - To aru Kagaku no Railgun S #SeeU - Never Forget - (Hard/Jumpstyle) #Sweet ARMS - Date A Live OP (i3orje Piano Cover) (TV Size) #Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin - Sis Puella Magica (i3orje Remix) - Mahou Shoujou Madoka Magica #Hatsune Miku - Haru Yo Koi (Piano Cover by i3orje) #Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) & SeeU (시유, シユ) - Unexpected #Zara Larsson - Uncover (Dance Remix) #IA - Be Alive (生きている) Vocaloid 3 #Yuduki - Dear You (Hatsune Miku Cover) (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ひぐらしのなく頃に) #fripSide - Level 5 Judgelight (Vocaloid Cover Hatsune Miku) (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun OP とある科学の超電磁砲 #i3orje Tries Out Hardstyle! #Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) - Summer Feeling #fripSide - Only My Railgun (Piano Cover SeeU) (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun とある科学の超電磁砲) #Seeu, IA &, VY1V3 & Y ukari - Community (By i3orje) #SeeU SV01 (시유, シユ) - One #【SeeU】Arrietty's Song (アリエッティ) Piano cover feat. SeeU (시유, シユ) #SeeU (시유, シユ) - Na Na Night #Megurine Luka (ENG) - Fields of the World #i3orje - In A Soon Future (Feat. Sweet Ann) #Hatsune Miku - For My Love #Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) - Eclipse #Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) & Kagamine RIn (鏡音リン) - La La Song (Techno/dance) #Hatsune Miku - A Journey To You #Hatsune Miku - Sunrays #i3orje - Being Busy #Hatsune Miku - The Beginning #i3orje - Canon #Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) - Soon Over #Mokou's Theme - Reach For The Moon, Immortal Smoke (Techno Remix Hatsune Miku) #Hatsune Miku - Summertime Tutorials #AMV Tutorial basics (Part 1) (Adobe Premiere Pro #AMV Tutorial basics (Part 2) (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV Tutorial basics (Part 3) (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV Tutorial Transitions (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV Tutorial basic Effects in PP (Adobe Premiere Pro) #How I STructure my AMV Projects! (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV Tutorial Masking/Rotoscope (Adobe Premiere Pro/After Effects) #AMV Tutorial Keying (Green Screen) (Adobe Premiere Pro/After Effects) #AMV Tutorial Audio/Video Synergy (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV Tutorial Premiere Clips to After Effect #AMV Tutorial How to Download Raws (Utorrent) #AMV Tutorial Music/Audio Editing (Adobe Premiere Pro) #AMV How to ADd a Watermark (Adobe Premiere Pro/Photoshop) Patreon i3orje Patreon Introduction Hey Everyone! I'm a YouTuber called "i3orje", I'm a 28 year old Swedish guy who loves anime, video games, movies, and other cool stuff! My YouTube is about creating anime content and producing music, mostly AMV's, (Anime Music Videos), and Vocaloid Dance Music. I have a passion for creating content but lots of IRL stuff prevents me from doing it. Mostly work, boring work! I think you know how it is.....So this Patreon is me taking a step to reach my dream job! Being creative and creating videos, music, and other things I love on YouTube! So with the help of you guys I'm gonna be able to start my journey and you guys keep motivating me to create awesome content for you! And of course with your awesome support you'll get some cool perks with it! :) A pledge of just $1 is actually worth the same amount as 1,000 YouTube views. So don't think that you won't be making a difference if you decide to hop on board and support the channel! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##Shout out in video end card and description. Stretch Goals #$10 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##2 AMVs a Month! And maybe more other content in between! #$25 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##Almost all my editing sessions will be streamed and even more content on the channel (Don't know specifics yet). Gallery I3orje1.jpg i3orje2.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on September 30, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians